My Envied Lady: Chapter 4
Chapter 4 Peewit, Johan and Sabina went to the King's suite of chambers in the castle's inner keep. Perched on a table was a white stork, and next to it, three small blue creatures, already having a conversation with the King. Smurfs seemed to fear most humans for reasons they were not eager to disclose, and would only let their presence known to a handful of trusted people. Once Johan, Peewit, Sabina and the King had earned their trust, however, the Smurfs had proved themselves to be extremely loyal and trustworthy friends. "…Indeed. I saw the direwolves in your courtyard when we flew over. I need to get a look at them as soon as possible. Before the sun sets. You could still be in great danger." "Dire…wolves?" interrupted the youths. "They're a larger, stronger type of wolf. Papa Smurf says humans killed almost all of them years and years and years ago. There have been legends that a few survived in isolated packs, and Papa Smurf hopes that's what these are. Otherwise…." "Yes, Brainy, let's not worry our friends too much unnecessarily!" said the one in red, Papa. "…otherwise what?…" gulped Peewit. "I want to see them first. Come along …" The three hopped back on the stork and it flew out of an open window to the courtyard. The four humans followed, and gathered around the small creatures. "Brainy, fetch the scroll." "Yes, Papa Smurf, you can count on me, I inspected it personally before we left so I know exactly where it is, safe and sound…" "Quit yammering and get the scroll!" grumbled the other smurf, who looked nearly identical to Brainy. Brainy sheepishly produced a tiny parchment scroll, and handed it to Papa Smurf. He opened it and recited a few verses in a strange glutteral language. The wolves seemed to shimmer, and Papa Smurf gravely rolled up the scroll and handed it back to Brainy, who put it back in the pouch he carried. "It's as I feared. These aren't just direwolves. They're werewolves. We need to bind them immediately." "Werewolves?" the humans replied in unison. "You mean humans that turn into wolves at the full moon?" Squeaked Peewit, leaping away from the wolves. "Yes, Peewit, but they can change at will; they get their power when the moon is out, especially when it's full. Which is why we need to bind and bury them quickly, before the curse revives them." "Revives?" said the King, "But they're dead. What kind of foul sorcery do they use?" "The magic that lets them change doesn't let them stay dead. Those arrows won't keep them down by tomorrow morning, unless they've got silver heads." "They don't," replied Johan. "We'll assist you in any way we can and we also need to find…" He paused. "…the black wolf…" Everyone's eyes fell on his wounded arm. "Let me see" said Papa Smurf. Taking the scroll from Brainy again and saying the same chant, he inspected the bandage. "No magical aura. I think you'll be fine. Brainy, get some of the herbs I brought and dress the wound like I showed you. Handy and I are going to go have a look at that mystery girl and the others." Johan and the smurf went to a secluded spot where Brainy wouldn't be seen to rebandage his arm. Peewit went to take the other smurfs to see the girl, but Sabina stayed. Brainy, in his usual long winded fashion, talked through every step, with Sabina lending a hand. He took a green poultice that smelled like oil and grass from a jar and put it on the wound. "It has a tiny bit of dried wolfsbane blossoms in it, because Papa Smurf was afraid these wolves might be werewolves, because no true direwolves have been seen in 700 years, and Papa Smurf always says better safe than sorry..." Sabina ended up replacing the bandage; it was too large for Brainy to manage on his own, especially when he was so busy talking. Johan thanked the smurf, put him on his shoulder, and they rushed to go see the girl. They got into Gilbert's sickroom in time to see Peewit and the King outside of it discussing something with worried looks on their faces. Peewit looked particularly disturbed. "What's wrong? Is she…" "No, she's still alive. In fact her wounds are already starting to close, and that's the problem." said Papa Smurf. "Come back in the room, let me show you." All but Peewit went back into the room. Papa Smurf hopped onto the hay mattress where the girl slept. She had been cleaned up and put in a borrowed servant's gown. She turned out to be rather pretty, almost delicate. "Look here, it's the best way for me to show you," said the smurf. "Gather close." He opened her right eye, so the pupil would show. The girl was still drugged with the healer's potion and did not move, but a yellow iris flashed under the lid. The same yellow eye Johan had seen it the night before. "She's one of them. She's the black wolf." Next chapter Category:My Envied Lady chapters Category:THDG's articles Category:Hauvon Expanded Universe stories